


No Theatrics

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: In honor of the one year anniversary of Jared and Heidi's Asagao playthrough, which was my introduction to Asagao, I decided to write Heidi into the universe.Jared needs help with his fashion show, Heidi needs to find a place at her new school.





	No Theatrics

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fic!

Heidi was new to Asagao. She was a second year transfer student, and she hadn't really made any friends yet. Even her roommate had hardly spoken to her. 

Despite all that, she had still managed to hear the rumor. Apparently, some popular guy named Jared needed help with his fashion show. Specifically, he needed someone to design and make his outfit. 

This was a perfect opportunity for Heidi. She had helped her parents design and make outfits since she was little. She always loved it, and now it might help her find a place in her new school. 

So, she found herself standing in the cafeteria, staring at his table. She had seen him there before, sitting with a bunch of other guys with matching jackets. Heidi had assumed they were part of a club, or maybe a cult, but she had never asked anyone. 

All she had to do was walk up and volunteer to help him. The problem was, she didn't like him. Heidi really didn't understand all the buzz around Jared. There's no denying that he's a beautiful man, but he's also a massive douchebag. 

To be fair, she had never really spoken to him, but she had seen him. He was always looking into a mirror, or talking about himself. Heidi knew they probably wouldn't get along, but she had to try. So, she walked up to the table. 

"Excuse me?" Heidi waved slightly to Jared. 

"Yes?" Jared immediately looked over, and she saw one of the other guys roll his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Um...." Heidi had to resist rolling her eyes along with that other guy. "I heard that you might need help making an outfit for your fashion show."

"Hold on." Jared stood up. "Let's go outside to talk."

"Okay." Heidi nodded, and followed him outside. 

"Do you have any experience designing outfits?" Jared's tone had changed, like he wasn't trying to flirt with her as much. Heidi was grateful for this. 

"Yes, I've helped my parents design outfits for their stores." She was much more relaxed now. "I've even designed and made costumes for myself, to wear at cons."

"You cosplay?" Jared raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes." Heidi bit her lip. She had been judged for cosplaying before, and she really wasn't in the mood for it. 

"Do you have any pictures of your costumes?" Jared said, after a moment of thinking. 

"Huh?" Heidi tilted her head slightly. 

"It would be a good way to see what kind of outfits you can make," Jared clarified. 

"Oh!" Heidi exclaimed. "Yeah, I've got some on my phone."

Jared waited as Heidi pulled up some pictures. After a few minutes, he made his decision. 

"Alright, meet me in my dorm tomorrow," he said, after he gave her his phone number. "We can work on designs then."

"Thank you so much!" Heidi smiled. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad. 

While she was designing his outfit with him, Heidi found that she actually enjoyed Jared's company. At least, when he wasn't being a douche. So, one day, after Jared had tried on a piece of his outfit, Heidi decided to ask him out. 

"Hey, Jared." She actually managed to sound pretty casual. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"What?" Jared looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "Like, to the Flower Festival?"

"Oh, right. That is coming up, isn't it?" Heidi had actually forgotten about the festival, since she had been so focused on designing and making this outfit. "Sure, yeah!"

"It would be an honor to go with you." Jared was putting on that smooth voice again. 

"Okay, stop that." Heidi rolled her eyes. "I have no patience for your theatrics, alright? Just be a person."

"I-" Jared was not prepared for that response, and it definitely showed on his face. "Okay, no theatrics."

"Good." Heidi gathered her things and started to leave. "I'll meet you the day of the festival."

Neither of them had expected it to happen, but they both really enjoyed spending time together. Maybe something great could come of this, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
